Data center networks are rapidly evolving. Cabling problems in highly meshed data center networks with a large number of switches, and other smaller networks, are often difficult to troubleshoot and may lead to network downtime and increased operational costs.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.